A Mishap of Epic Proportions
by JetravenEx
Summary: Everything with Masquerade is peachy until Hal-G visits with a gift but with mysterious intentions. This gift will force Masquerade to...Get in touch with his feminine side. How does Masky get out of this one? O.O DISCONTINUED up for adoption
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hey, readers yes its another fanfic. *ducks a brick* but this is one I am cowritting with my super awesome BFFL kdandsheela!

kd: Wow! I just can't wait to hear from any readers ^.^! This is my first bakugan fanfic and only my third fanfic! So I'm very lucky to be co-writing this with such an expert!

Jet: Awww…you're just saying that =)

kd: Pretty much O.O…

Jet: Hey!

kd: I mean…let's get to that disclaimer!

Masquerade: This is a fanfic, emphases on _fan_ so these crazy girls do not own any part of bakugan or the characters. If they _did_ own bakugan they would 1. be doing a _heck_ of a lot better than the producers and 2. wouldn't be wasting time on this stupid site…

kd: Awww, you're just sad because they cut you off during new vestroia…

Masquerade: Death to the producers…

Jet: P.S. Hal-G is slightly out of character for comical purposes. Masquerade is also disconnected from Alice again for comical purposes.

It was a quiet and beautiful morn—

"Masquerade! Masquerade!" Hydranoid yelled at the oblivious sleeping blonde.

"Five more minutes." Masquerade mumbled while waving his hand toward Hydranoid lazily as if to shoo away a fly but too sleepy to.

"Why you inferior hu—"

"—_What_ was that Hydranoid?" Masquerade challenged shooting off a death glare toward Hydranoid. He flinched because the glare that Masquerade gave was so evil it seemed to seep through his mask and attack you. Hydranoid rolled past the alarm clock and lamp on Masquerade's nightstand mumbling all the way. When Hydranoid reached the far end of the nightstand he jumped onto the windowsill. He did not stop to appreciate the warm sunlight pouring through the window as it made Hydranoid's shell glint mischievously. Once he reached the edge of the windowsill he jumped onto Masquerade's dresser, as he has done many times before.

Hydranoid quietly rolled toward the stereo…he rolled under the volume dial until it was set to max…then he smashed into the play button! The ear-splitting sound almost broke the windows…and Masquerade's temper. Masquerade jumped out of bed and rushed toward the stereo. He quickly pressed the stop button and faced Hydranoid.

"Can we go brawling?" Hydranoid asked innocently.

Masquerade grabbed Hydranoid before he could roll away. Masquerade held Hydranoid in a fist as he walked toward the window…

"Ummm, master? I can't breath…"

Masquerade opened the window then threw him out.

"Fine then, I won't tell you where I hid your toothbru—"

"Crap," Masquerade said as he had just 'released' (a nice way of putting it) Hydranoid out the window. "If you tell me where you hid my toothbrush then we _might_ go brawling," he yelled down from the window.

There was an almost inaudible 'yay' from the shrubs below. Masquerade sighed as he was on his way outside to retrieve Hydranoid from the bushes. He walked out the back door of his mansion and walked down the side of it. Masquerade thought about _whom_ exactly to brawl with. He dreaded the thought of being spotted by the Brawlers. Thankfully the Brawlers didn't already know where his mansion was because he knew that Dan would take the liberty of storming into Masquerade's house and challenging him to a brawl _every…single…day…_

Masquerade came up to the bush that was planted under his bedroom window and searched it. He saw the familiar black and purple ball and was successful of pulling the dark ball out without, _too_, many scratches. Once Hydranoid was out of the bush Masquerade saw his glossy head pop out and heard him ask one question…

"Can we go brawling?"

Masquerade had to grind his teeth to resist the desire to violently throw Hydranoid into the garbage can in which there would be no return…

"So, I'm guessing that's a no…"

Masquerade decided to go back to bed. He walked back inside the house clutching Hydranoid in annoyance.

Masquerade walked down the hallway to his bedroom but froze in place when he heard an evil cackling from his bedroom. He cautiously peeked into his bedroom, the tips of his wild blonde hair poking out of the doorway before he could actually have a sneaky look. He was relieved to see that it wasn't that idiot Dan but he wasn't sure whether he liked this visitor either.

"Come out, come out where ever you are, little girl."

"Ahahaha, funny…" Masquerade said sarcastically as he walked into his bedroom, "You should be a comedian."

"I've always considered about being a comedian if the whole 'mad scientist' thing didn't work out," Hal-G said thoughtfully.

_The world's defiantly thankful it worked out…_thought Masquerade with a smirk.

"Anyways," Hal-G dismissed the topic with a wave of his hand, "There's been some…problems."

"Problems?"

"Complications."

"I meant to ask _with what_." Masquerade clarified, slightly annoyed. _We don't need two idiots in this world._

"With _what_?"

"Yes, we're having problems with something," Masquerade tried to remind Hal-G of his first statement, something about a problem.

"With what?" Hal-G asked.

"That's what I'm asking _you_!"

"Well, Masquerade, I know you have a lot of issues, I understand that much. But what I don't understand is why you're quizzing me on your personal problems." Hal-G stated.

Masquerade slapped his forehead, "I'm asking about _your_ problems!"

"Oh, well, how considerate of you."

An anger mark appeared on Masquerade's forehead.

"You see, there's been problems with the transport cards lately so—"

"My cards are working fine."

"Have you used them _today_?" Hal-G asked.

Masquerade glanced at his digital radio clock on his nightstand. 2:30. _Crap, I've been sleeping all this time, no wonder Hydranoid was so anxious to get me up. Of course I wouldn't have had to sleep in if he didn't make me stay up brawling all night._

"Not yet."

"Well then, here," Hal-G handed Maquerade a black card, "That is all," he said before he vanished.

Masquerade sat on his bed studying the suspicious looking card.

"Well?" Hydranoid asked impatiently.

"What?"

"When are we going brawling?"

"I'm thinking about giving this new card a test run first."

"Why? The effects will be the same if you travel a short distance with the transport card rather a longer distance."

"I never thought I'd see the day…"

"Huh?"

"The day you use _logic_. Who knows, tomorrow you might be admitting you have an addiction to brawling."

"I do _not_ have an addiction. We just can't become the ultimate bakugan or the best bakugan brawler _overnight_. We need to get up n' moving not just sitting around wondering whether we should use a stupid _card_ or not!"

"Wow, you're starting to turn into the voice of reason."

"Really?" asked Hydranoid sounding pleased.

"Yeah, it's kinda creepy…"

"Just test run the stupid card," Hydranoid said darkly, too offended to come up with a good comeback.

"Alright."

Masquerade stood up and held the card between his fingers. Multicolored lights flashed across the walls of the bedroom. In a blink of the eye Masquerade was on the other side of the room but something seemed very wrong with him…

Jet: heehee…*evil smile is speading on Jet's face as she rubs her hands together*

Hydranoid: So when do I get to brawl?

kd: I don't know, you've been nagging about it for the entire chapter. Maybe Masquerade will give in during chapter 2!

Masquerade: Why don't I get to see what exactly is wrong with me?

kd: Because it's supposed to be a cliff hanger.

Masquerade: You'll fix me by the end of chapter 2, won't you?

Jet: Maybe…

Masquerade: This won't kill me, will it?

kd: Maybe…

Masquerade: You two are enjoying this, aren't you?

Jet + kd: Maybe…;D

Jet: anyways all of you have read my stories before should know the drill. You want us to update fast than you'd BETTER REVIEW!

kd: PLEASE be nice to this nooby =

Jet: also in your reviews tell kd to stay on this site! She's trying to leave! So just tell her how awesome she is or….something

kd: *struggling out of Jet's grip* LET ME BE FREE FROM THIS SITE!

Jet: never! anyways REVIEW! NOW PEOPLES!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Yesss, we have finally gotten around to finishing up this chapter…

kd: Oh my gosh! I can't believe it! Finally we've published chapter 2!

Jet: …I still have a bunch of stories too work on and this is driving my brain up walls…

kd: Yes she needs therapy every five minutes we need to co-write this story…

Jet: It's not _my_ fault that this can become immensely emotionally scarring.

kd: Why are the words _emotionally scarring_ associated with my name a lot? I'm not _that _bad!

Jet: Huh, could've fooled me.

kd: If I had a bakugan it would be a pink unicorn…

Jet: …PINK? SERIOUSLY?

Kd: A pink unicorn named Uni that would do all of the disclaimers.

Hydranoid: I second the creation of this bakugan!

Masquerade: I also agree with the notion of creating this….bakugan.

Jet: …you lazy bones! You just don't want to do the disclaimer…well too bad! Skylord dinners on!

Uni: Remember kids Jet and kd do not own—

Skylord: *swoops down* Any part of bakugan!

Uni: AAHHHHH!

Skylord: *Picks up Uni and flys off* I'm having beef tonight!

Kd: She was so young…

Jet: Huh, well skylord was hungry anyways.

* * *

Chapter 2

The room had fallen deathly silent. Masquerade turned back to look at Hydranoid. As soon as he did the darkus bakugan fell sideways off the bedside table.

"Ahh!" Hydranoid cried as he quickly closed into a ball while falling. He hit the ground and then popped open again, bursting out in laughter. "Hahaha! Hal-G sure made a great card!" he said almost triumphantly. He fell onto his back, making himself look like a toppled over lady bug, only a lot more evil.

"What's so-" Masquerade stopped himself mid-sentence. His voice sounded a bit high-pitched so he cleared his throat. "What's so funny?" Masquerade demanded, though his voice still seemed to sound a bit off. Though, this only made Hydranoid laugh harder. Masquerade scowled.

"M-Masquerade, do me a favor will you?"

"Hydranoid, we are _not _going brawling right now!"

"No, that's not it, just, please, go look in the mirror." Hydranoid was laughing so hard he could barely get the whole sentence out.

Masquerade sighed and turned away from the bakugan. He stalked out of his room towards the bathroom. He walked in and turned and looked at the mirror.

"What the-" Masquerade stared at his reflection in the mirror. His blond hair was no longer spiked but waist length flat blond hair. He glanced down at himself and swore under his breath. "Goddamn it! I'm going to kill Hal-G!" She lifted her head to stare at her reflection in the mirror. She removed her mask hoping that it would make a difference in what she was seeing. Her blue eyes stared back at her as she examined her slightly different, more feminine features.

"When I get my hands on that freak I swear I'm going to-" Masquerade's voice trailed off. "Damn it." She said. She left her mask by the sink and stomped back to her room. She walked in and went over to her bed and flopped down into it. "Damn. It," She muttered as Hydranoid had finally settled down a little and could speak without laughing.

"I knew it was suspicious that the cards stopped working over-night."

"Well thanks for telling me, Mr. Voice of Reason!"

"Hey, I just wanted to see what would happen, besides I like you better like this, master!"

"Shut up Hydranoid or, god so help me, I will throw you in a lake and leave you there!" She fixed him with a glare that made him scuttle backwards in terror, he had been wrong, Masquerade glaring at you with his-er her mask off was much scarier than when she did have it on. Hydranoid was stunned into silent for a moment.

"Well, master…or should I call you mistress now?" Hydranoid said uncertainly as Masquerade turned and fixed him with another glare. Boy, if looks could kill Hydranoid would be ashes right now. "Okay then, I suppose if you don't want to go-"

"Hydranoid." Masquerade said her voice stiff with cold. "We're _not_ going brawling."

"Er well, think of it this way! If you look like this the brawlers will never be able to recognize you…I mean if you were to dress differently you could be a totally different person."

Masquerade was silent for a moment. "Hmmm…that _would_ be an advantage." She considered, as she got up from her bed. She took off her white trench coat and tossed it onto her bed. _If I'm going to pass as a girl then I need more…gender appropriate clothing,_ Masquerade thought. She went into her walk-in closet and closed the door behind her.

_Masquerade in a female form…hmmm…maybe she's foxy. _Hydranoid rolled up to the closed door. He craned his toy neck back and focused his eyes on the door knob. _Curse this blasted ball form, and the lack of opposable thumbs. _

Half an hour later his transformed master emerged, and he had to admit when he saw her he was kinda disappointed…

His master had exchanged her regular purple pants for a pair of baggy jeans though she'd kept her sleeveless blue shirt. She glanced down at him and fixed him with a glare. "You can stop staring anytime soon, Hydranoid." Hydranoid shook himself.

"I wasn't staring master, just admiring your quite appealing feminine form." Masquerade spluttered slightly in indignation. She walked purposely towards Hydranoid, murder in her eyes. Hydranoid fearfully waddled backwards, but the blond merely scooped him up and approached the window. "Wait master! I was merely complimenting you-" Masquerade held him out the window, her hand the only thing separating him from a two-story fall into the bushes (again) and her grip was slowly loosening. _She's got purty fingernails…_"Wait! Don't you want to see what you can do with your new identity?"

Masquerade hesitated, "Fine Hydranoid, what _can_ I do with my new form?"

_DON'T THINK DIRTY THOUGHTS, DON'T THINK DIRTY THOUGHTS! _Hydranoid screamed in his head. "Ummm…ehh, oh, ummm"

"I'm waiting, Hydranoid…"

"Get pregnant?"

Masquerade threw Hydranoid so hard that he swore he got whiplash! He ended up crashing through the foliage of a maple so hard it scared away the many birds living there.

* * *

"Have you completed the assignment?"

"Yes I have Lord Naga."

"Did he expect anything?"

"I think he was a little suspicious at first but I saw that he went for it anyways."

"Well, Hal-G, seems like we'll have to give your bride some space to get comfortable in her new form."

"My bride…" Hal-G said seductively as he rubbed his hands together and licked his lips.

* * *

"Who can we brawl, who can we brawl?" Hydranoid asked in anticipation.

"Calm down you dimwit, I can't even see another brawler yet!" Masquerade snapped at the tiny ball on her shoulder.

"Masquerade, look there!" Hydranoid tried to point out thee group of geeky kids but had no fingers to do it with. _Damn this ball form…_ "Masquerade, 3 o'clock!"

Masquerade turned to her right to see a group of small kids showing off their bakugan to each other and bragging about past battles.

"Easy prey…too easy"

"Comon' now! Don't be picky!" Hydranoid protested. Masquerade walked up to the group of…probably 3rd graders.

"Wow! Look at all those really strong bakugan! I wish I had such a tough opponent to practice with, I just started a couple of days ago." Masquerade said in a convincingly sweet voice. _Oh god someone please gag me…_

The innocent looking boys stared up at her and then did something close to a group huddle.

"Hey guys, she's a real noob…"

"Boobs…"

"Ohmigod Stanley! Alright, I know, she's got boobs, so does my mom! If you like her so much then _you_ brawl her first!"

"Boobs…"

One of the more sensible kids waved his hand in front of Stanley's face. "Ummm…boss? I think he's too stunned to brawl…"

"Good then he'll be going easy on her."

"Maybe too easy…"

The group of kids pushed Stanley out to meet his fate…

"So you're a boo- I mean noob!"

An anger mark appeared on Masquerade's forehead as Hydranoid fell of Masquerade's shoulder onto the ground where he would have another laughing fit.

"Alright, I _was_ going to go easy on you but you've gone too far," Masquerade said with one of her famous glares. The first card Masquerade put down was one with a skull once the gate cards were set.

"What kind of card was that?" Stanley asked nervously.

"How should I know, I'm just a noob," Masquerade said with a sly grin as she throw Hydranoid on the gate darkus card.

* * *

A few minutes later…

"What happened to my subterra bakugan?" Stanley asked frightened. "What did you do with him?"

"Don't worry, he's in a better place now." Masquerade smiled evilly at the twerp. Masquerade was waiting for the Stanley to finally high-tail it out but when Stanley was about to leave he turned around, his face as red as a tomato.

"Ummm, w-what's your name?" Stanley stuttered. Masquerade stared at him. _Why does he want to know that? For revenge? And why is his face so flushed? I surly can't tell him my real name, so…my new name is…_

"My name's Rachel…" Masquerade struggled to put on a strait face as Hydranoid started giggling.

"Oooh, so your new name is Rachel? That's a very sexy and girly name, Masquerade." Hydranoid poked fun. Rachel (or Masquerade) had to ball her fists to stop herself from flicking Hydranoid off her shoulder like the annoying little bug he is. She relaxed her fists as she saw Stanley shuffle his feet.

_What's up with him?_

"Ummm, so Rachel, would you like to come to my house and learn more about brawling?"

_A third grader is hitting on me? This is so wrong…does being a girl take away all of my intimidation?_ Rachel thought. The doubts about her remaining intimidation soon disappeared, though, when Stanley ran for his dear life as Rachel shot a death glare at him. _Well, now that that is taken of,_ She thought gladly, _I just need to take care of one more idiot._ Rachel turned to Hydranoid which had fallen off her shoulder and was shaking on the ground with laughter…again. "Oh, look! A useless bug that I might _accidently_ step on…"

"Huh? Where…" Hydranoid paused as a long shadow fell over him. He looked up to see the bottom of Rachel's sneaker. "Ahh! Wait, what did I do?"

"I'm a girl now, I don't need a reason for being ticked off." Rachel said with dark humor.

"That's a bit sexist but it's so true…" STOMP!

* * *

After a few days of brawling in the park 'Rachel' has built up quite the reputation. If you angered her she would use a card that would send your bakugan to the doom dimension but if you pleased her…actually, people usually ticked her off by trying to get on her good side. Things that would make a normal girl happy, like complimenting her appearance or flirting with her, just pissed her off. But most guys couldn't help themselves, she was known as one of the most attractive female brawlers, even though she dressed as if she didn't care about feminine appearance. There also came the rumor that if you lost a battle with her, she would steal your heart…and Rachel hasn't lost one match so far…

"Hey guys! Did you hear?"

"Hear about what, Julie?" Alice asked curiously through the webcam. The girls decided to plan a sleepover over the internet, they decided that they needed a little time away from the guys…

"There's this new girl brawler." Julie continued.

"So?" Runo asked.

"She's been brawling at the park lately, and she hasn't lost a single fight yet!" Julie said excitedly.

"So?" Runo asked unenthusiastically.

"I think I've heard of her, is this the girl that steals guys' hearts if they lose to her?" Alice asked, "I heard the boys talking about it."

"She _steals hearts_? Who made up _that_ stupid rumor?" Runo said, thinking about Dan. _If she's going to steal anyone's heart, I'm going to make sure it's not Dan's. I'm going to have to eliminate this problem…_ "So, what are we waiting for?" Runo said excitedly.

"Huh?" Julie and Alice asked in unison.

"Let's meet up at the park and see what this girl is _really_ all about." Runo said with a dark grin.

"Yeah!" Julie said pumping her fist up to the sky. Both Runo and Julie logged off at that moment, their image boxes disappearing from Alice's screen.

Alice sighed sadly, "I thought we were going to have a sleepover…"

* * *

"Where is she? Where is she?" Julie looked around wildly.

"Do we even know what she looks like?" Alice asked doubtfully.

"Oh comon' guys, she has to be around here somewhere." Runo encouraged.

"WAAAAHHHHHHHH! WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY BAKUGAN?" The girls heard a young child whine.

"It was a weak bakugan anyways, get over it." they heard a cold female voice reply.

"Alright, I'll get over it…if you give me your number…" the child countered cleverly.

"Get out of here." A beautiful blonde said with a deadly look in her eyes.

"Okay, okay!" the little boy said, almost bumping into Alice as he ran away.

"Ummm, I'm guessing _that's_ her." Alice said.

"That's a good guess…" Julie said.

"GET HER!" Runo yelled.

"Wait! What are you doing Runo?" Alice protested while holding Runo back.

"Didn't you just see that? She sent that kid's bakugan to the doom dimension. Like Masquerade used to." Runo pointed out. Alice and Julie gasped.

"So what do we do?" Julie asked.

"We take this girl down before she causes anymore damage." Runo declared.

"Can't we just try to convince her to stop sending bakugan back to the doom dimension?" Alice said diplomatically.

"So we're going to come up to her saying 'Ummm, excuse, could you please stop sending bakugan to their ultimate doom? Thanks!'? That isn't what I had in mind…" Runo shot back.

"Well, I guess you have a point…" Alice said while looking up at the sky in thought, "Maybe we could—hey, where did Runo go?" Alice asked looking around. Alice turnd her head to see Runo marching up to the attractive blond.

"Wait, milady! Maybe there is a better solution, I mean…DON'T GET ME SENT TO THE DOOM DIMENSION!" Tigrerra pleaded.

"What! You have _that_ little faith in me Tigrerra?" Runo complained, "We're ending the problem _right now_!"

* * *

"Hydranoid…doesn't that girl look familiar?" Rachel asked the pest on her shoulder.

"Tigrerra…" Hydranoid said in a trance.

"Ummm…oh right! That's Runo's guardian bakugan….Hydranoid? HYDRANOID?" Rachel snapped at Hydranoid.

"Huh? Huh? Oh…" muttered Hydranoid as he snapped out of his trance, "Can we avoid sending her to the doom dimension?"

"I thought I'd never see the day…"

"Not this again…"

"The day the _Ultimate Bakugan_ shows mercy!" Rachel said in false drama, "The things people do for their little crush."

"It's _not_ a little crush! It's _TRUE LOVE_! And plus I'm not a _person_…"

"Not once I'm done stomping you…" Rachel said with a devious smirk.

"Hey you!" Runo shouted pointing at Rachel.

"I don't remember any of the brawlers (except Dan) being _this_ ambitious." Rachel whispered to Hydranoid.

"Hey, I'm talking to _you_!" Runo shouted, "You just can't get away with stealing something that's not yours!"

"Hey, if guys randomly comes up to you asking for your number you would've liked to send their bakugan to the doom dimension too." Rachel retorted, trying to play good guy for once…or good girl…

"That's not what I'm talking about!" Runo shrieked.

"Ummm…wha?" Rachel said.

"That was a very girly response, Masquerade." Hydranoid stated quietly.

"Why you little!" Rachel snarled, glancing down at Hydranoid.

"Runo! Wait…(huff, huff) just a minute…" Alice said sounding exhausted.

Julie came skipping over without tire. She looked from Runo to Rachel then yelled, "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"

* * *

A/N ..that was...scarring..

kd: she was soo young!

Skylord: *burp*

Jet: skylord where are your manners!

Superior: they are non existent

Skylord: Oh so you wanna dance tincan? *gets to her feet*

Superior: *bares his teeth* Bring it.

Jet: Ookkkaaayy kd we should get out of here before these two start tearing each other apart.

kd: And to think I thought that bakugan were useless little toys!

Anyways, you guys want UPDATES right? Well then REVIEW GOD DANGIT!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Finally i updated Mishap! *Ques bright light and heavenly chorus singing* And ugh, unfortunately. It's not as good as I'd hoped.

It's shorter for one. Buttt as I intend to update again soon, I think it'll be forgiven.

Also I would like to announce, that KD had retracted her writing assistance for this fic, her contributions will lie in her ideas and plot she came up with, whatever improvising or writing that lies in between is all mine!

So I give a big thanks to KD, and to us doing it back in my old neighborhood, which along with nostalgia helped me get them creative juices flowwing for this fic. Now, Kd for the last time, please do the disclaimer.

Kdandsheela: This is the last chapter that I will have written a portion of. So I will say this, Its been fun, and I nor Jetravenex own bakugan!

* * *

Chapter 3

Rachel didn't want to…she really didn't. She had already done enough brawling for today. But on the other hand, at least Runo wasn't going to ask for her number.

Wait, no. Rachel wasn't going to take any more of this. She was already tired and didn't want to get involved with _any_ of the brawlers. It would only cause trouble for her.

"I wouldn't want to see your bakugan end up in the doom dimension." Rachel said with slight honesty. Hydranoid perked up, thinking it was because of him.

"And why not? You seem fine with brawling the _boys_!" Runo hissed the last word as if she had just dissed Rachel. She folded her arms across her chest.

"Yeah, but _they_ at least understand that talk is cheap." Rachel turned her head in disinterest and started walking away, but was soon stopped by a certain ninja that had been watching from the trees, before dropping down in front of her. Rachel cleared her throat, "If you would excuse me." She tried to move to the side but he moved in her way again. Rachel clenched her fists.

"You're not going anywhere." The ninja said sternly.

"And why, exactly, not?" Rachel furrowed her eyebrows at the handsome boy.

"Because you have a little explaining to do…" a strange smile stretched across the boy's sly face.

Rachel's eyes widened, she was caught. There was nothing to do, no escape. And it had happened so quickly, too. It was all over now, unless she thought of something…quick.

"Hey, Shun, what cha' doin'?" Dan called cheerfully from behind Shun.

Shun turned around, "Dan, now's not the best time." But it was too late. Before either of them could say another word a black bakugan was thrown toward the back of Shun's head. Shun, sensing the sudden thrown object, ducked in the nick of time…only for the object to hit Dan square in the face. Shun looked behind him to see a fleeing blonde, he cursed under his breath.

Dan's eyes were wide, one black, "Who…was that?" He had never seen someone so beautiful. So spontaneous, so…free. Well, free _now_.

Shun sighed and turned back to Dan, "I don't…know…" Shun started to trail off as he saw what was in Dan's hand. What had hit Dan in the face. Hydranoid. "But I know who _that_ is." Shun pointed at the suspicious black ball. "Hydranoid…" he mumbled.

"Yes?" he answered, popping open, as if they had called for him.

Dan nearly freaked out, "Whoa, Hydranoid!"

"What are _you_ doing here?" Drago called unwelcoming from Dan's shoulder.

Hydranoid suddenly felt like he was surrounded by a hundred enemies…and he was. He visibly cowered, "Well…uh…I DON'T KNOW!" Hydranoid cracked under pressure.

"So where's Masquerade?" Shun eyed and questioned the bakugan.

How was Hydranoid supposed to get out of this one? His master, or mistress, had suddenly used him as a projectile and now he was in enemy territory. Furthermore, he himself didn't understand the situation that was brought upon his master, how was he supposed to even explain it?

The girls met up with the guys and quickly understood the situation. Runo seemed to be fuming, "She must have stolen Masquerade's bakugan, along with his doom card!"

Alice seemed worried, "But why would she do that? And why would Masquerade let that happen? It seems rather unusual, doesn't it?"

Runo stomped her foot, "She stole from Masquerade because she must be an even bigger jerk than him!"

Julie sighed disappointedly, "I wanted to see a fight…"

They all ignored that comment. Alice continued to doubt Runo theory, "Do you think something bad happened to Masquerade that caused him to lower his guard?"

Runo didn't listen, she was on a roll, "Maybe she stole his heart, too!"

Dan and Shun exchanged disbelieving glances, "Stole his _heart_?" the two chorused, not having heard the rumors. "If he _had _a heart…" Dan muttered under his breath.

"These are all good theories but perhaps we should consult Hydranoid." A short blonde lifted his glasses back to the bridge of his nose. Everyone suddenly realized Marucho's presence.

Julie placed her hands on her hips, "Marucho, where have you been?"

The normally well-tempered 10-year-old looked extremely irritated, "I've been here the whole time! I arrived here with Dan but with the recent excitement, I was quickly forgotten." He sounded like a lost, broken toy that was 'quickly forgotten'. But none of the brawlers felt even a bit of pity, they assumed he was used to it by now.

"Hydranoid, were you stolen?" Shun asked.

Hydranoid just didn't want to have to answer any more questions so he decided that he would try to get out of it by saying yes to every question they said.

"yes" Hydranoid replied in a monotone.

"Did that girl steal you?"

"Yes,"

"Did she steal you from Masquerade?"

"yes."

Suddenly Julie cut in with. "Did she steal his heart?" She said excitedly.

"Yes." Hydranoid said, before looking at the girl in confusion.

"So she _did _steal his heart!" Julie gasped jumping up and down. "She is a heart stealer!"

For a moment everyone just stared blankly at Julie, Runo going as far to facepalm, muttering "Bimbo," Under her breath.

Julie jerked her head around to glare at Runo, "Did you just call me a '_bimbo'?_" She demanded. "That's like, so not cool, nobody says bimbo-" Off to the side still standing over Hydranoid Shun groaned as he ran a hand through his hair as the girls began bickering.

"Well, if you'd stop acting like that silly rumor is true-"

"It is _true!_" Julie protested putting her hands on her hips, "I mean why _else _would that girl have Hydranoid if she didn't have Masquerade's heart?"

"That is a good question." Shun said cutting off Runo's reply, all focus returning to him, he smirked down at Hydranoid. "Now, Hydranoid, do you know that girl?"

"Uh… Yes?"

"Does Masquerade know her?"

"Yes."

"IS MASQUERADE DATING HER?" Julie gasped clasping her hands together her eyes shining. "Oh my gosh they'd make such a cute couple!" She said with a squeal of delight bouncing up and down.

Runo and Alice shifted away from the crazy Australian. While Dan's expression seemed to fall.

"Man I hope not," Dan thought frowning slightly.

Shun sighed. "Julie,"

"Yes?"

Shun rested a hand on his forehead and let out a long sigh. "Please, can you let _me _handle the talking?"

Julie looked crestfallen for a second. "Oh… Okay!" Then just as soon as the sad expression came, it left and Julie was happily bouncing up and down again. "Now come on! We have to find out some of Masquerade's darkest secrets!"

Shun gave her a weary look as she continued to smile and bounce excitedly, like a kid waiting for ice cream or something. He turned back to consider Hydranoid who was visibly shaking, jerking left and right seemingly looking for a way out.

Smirking, Shun reached down and plucked the darkus bakugan off the ground. "Now, tell us Hydranoid, who is this girl… And what is her connection to Masquerade?"

"She's-uh She's his…"

"His what Hydranoid?" Shun urged, the other brawlers crowding in to look at the darkus bakugan.

"She's his-his- I DON"T KNOW! I WANT MY MASTER!" The darkus bakugan wailed before popping closed and shivering violently.

Silence fell on all the brawlers and they all exchanged looks. Suddenly Shun had an idea. "Well in that case, we should take you back to your master then right"

Hydranoid slowly popped open, his head peeking out slightly. "Really?"

"Oh yes!" Alice added coming up beside Shun. "We'd gladly take you back to Masquerade."

Dan frowned as he scratched the back of his head. "Wait shouldn't we no-" He trailed off as Shun shot him a glare and he quickly added. "Know where we're going?"

"Oh! I could lead you there!" Hydranoid offered as all the brawlers refocused on him. Selfconsciously the bakugan scuttled back a little in Shun's hand. "Just as long as you don't-"

Shun smiled a little too broadly, "We won't utter a single question, not even a word." He assured him.

The darkus bakugan let out his non existent breath that he'd been holding. "Well, in that case… Follow me!" He said floating out of his hand and heading off in the same direction the girl had headed off in.

* * *

A/N

Not the greatest chapter ever but its done. Hopefully next chapter will flow better as it'll be less heavy on the dialogue.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N this story has been discontinued and is up for adoption if you are interested pm me.


End file.
